The Official Story
by chocolate-colombo
Summary: Because anyone that knew the Knights knew that Kendall wouldn't do a thing like this. It wasn't like him. So why was he about to face jail time for it?
1. The Start of It All

**I started a new story -_-' I understand if you all are frustrated with me. I hate the title of this story. But on the bright side...THIS IS MY 20TH STORY! Come on and celebrate with me!**

**Anyway, this chapter is mostly fluff. Real substance comes at chapter 2 and so on :) but until then, enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Everything was moving in slow motion. As Kendall was being dragged into the courthouse, confined in handcuffs, he couldn't believe all of this was actually happening. He looked around. Eyes followed him as he walked. He looked into each person's eyes, hoping that someone out there would believe him. But at this point, it was hopeless. He was going to prison. There would be no one there for him. Not his mom, not James, Logan, and Carlos. Not Katie..._

_Kendall choked on a sob at the thought of Katie. He loved her more than anything, but that wouldn't matter now. He'd probably never see her again. Not after this._

_The bailiff led him in, taking him to the attorney that stood waiting for him._

_"People vs. Kendall Knight," announced a voice._

_The judge stared Kendall down. It was quite obvious that she viewed Kendall as nothing but filth. She couldn't understand how someone can hurt an innocent person. She'd been a judge for over fifteen years, but still, these kinds of criminals never made sense to her._

_"In the charges of aggravated assault, domestic violence, and child abuse, how does the defendant plead?" she asked, glaring at him._

_"Not guilty!" Kendall yelled. He didn't do it. He could never..._

_"Your honor," Kendall's attorney spoke up. He was a tall man, who looked to be in his thirties. "My client has been the victim's father figure for eleven years now. He's incapable of doing this, and most of the evidence against him is circumstantial."_

_The blonde female prosecutor began to speak. "Your honor, the defendant has solid evidence against him showing that he did indeed beat his little sister, Katie Knight, until the point of unconsciousness." The prosecutor stole a glance at Kendall. Because of that monster, there was a little girl in a coma. _

_"NO I DIDN'T!' Kendall argued, trying to fight out of the bailiff's grasp. "I WOULD NEVER HURT HER!"_

_The prosecutor ignored him and continued speaking. "Kendall Knight has proven that he can be a danger to himself as well as other people. Also, due to his financial status, the people have set his bail to $250,000."_

_"WHAT?" Kendall asked, his eyes widening._

_The judge banged her gavel, making Kendall jump. "Young man," she said in a stern voice. "Need I remind you that you have recently turned eighteen and you will be charged as an adult. If you do not calm down I'll add 'contempt of court' to your charges."_

_Kendall stared at her, disbelief shown in his bright, green eyes. He light tear fall after the truth had once again hit him like a brick. This was it. This was really happening._

_And the worst part was, the real person who hurt Katie would never be put to justice._

* * *

Katie walked into apartment 2J. She wasn't surprised to see Kendall and his friends all sitting together on the orange couch, looking exhausted.

"Another bad day with Gustavo?" she asked, already knowing that the answer would be yes. The four boys had a certain demeanor to them every time they had a bad day at the studio.

"I can't feel my legs," Logan muttered.

"I can't feel my throat," Carlos complained, rubbing at his neck and grabbing the glass of water that sat on the table. He took a long sip before placing it back down and releasing a large sigh.

"What happened?" Katie asked.

Kendall let out a sigh. "Same ol'" he simply answered. "We just couldn't seem to please Gustavo today. Everything we did was wrong."

"And," James added. "He called me ugly!"

Katie stifled a laugh.

Kendall looked at her. There was something different about Katie today.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Kendall asked, arching an eyebrow and staring her down.

Katie shrugged. "I'm always in a good mood," she said. "Unlike you guys, I didn't have a bad day with an angry producer."

"No, you didn't," Kendall said, standing up and approaching Katie. "But that doesn't mean anything. So spill."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Mom's on vacation, which _means_ that I won't have to worry about anyone preventing me from playing a new video game at the arcade a few blocks from here."

Kendall stared her down. Apartment 2J was completely silent. "Okay," Kendall finally said with a shrug. He went back to the couch, taking his original seat.

Katie stared at Kendall, shocked that he gave in so quickly. "Okay, then," she finally replied. "I guess I'll see you guys later," she said before leaving.

Kendall waved his sister goodbye before turning his attention back to the TV, a calm smile on his face.

"You don't believe a word she said, do you?" Logan asked.

Kendall shook his head. "Not one bit," he answered. "For one thing, the newest game at the arcade is coming next month, and that's something Katie wouldn't forget. And two, she's been texting someone like crazy for the past week and a half."

Logan, James, and Carlos raised their eyebrows at this.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah...she's seeing someone," he said, already reading his friends' minds.

"Well who could it be?" James asked, racking his brain to come up with a list of possible suspects.

"I don't know," Kendall honestly replied. "But do you know what this means?"

"Tree hats!" Carlos sang out.

Kendall nodded in agreement, an evil smile on his face as he rubbed his hands together.

* * *

Katie had been sitting by herself on a bench at the park for about five minutes before someone had come to join her.

"Hey, Katie," the boy said with a smile. He took a seat next to her. He brushed his black, long bangs from his eyes and put his arm around Katie.

"Hi Jay," Katie greeted, leaning into Jay's embrace.

The two teenagers began talking.

Kendall, Carlos, James, and Logan were watching from the bushes. Their mouths hung wide open as they processed the scene in front of them.

"K-Katie really _does_ have a boyfriend," Kendall said in shock. His baby sister was growing up so fast, it seemed.

"_THAT'S _why she was being so secretive," Carlos said.

"Why would she hide..._that_?" Kendall asked. He and Katie were going to talk about this later.

"Calm down, dude," James said, giving Kendall a slight nudge. "She just hasn't figured out how to tell you yet, or they're still in the first phase of the relationship. You know, trying to see if they're really a couple or just really close friends." James took a look at Katie and Jay. "And by the looks of that," he continued. "They're definitely a couple."

Logan smiled. "Well I think it's cute," he admitted. Carlos nodded.

"Hm," Kendall replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I smell tasks," Carlos said.

Kendall nodded. "I'm gonna need _you guys_ to snoop and ask around. I want to find out what people know about this guy."

"What are you gonna do?" James asked.

Kendall looked over to Katie and her, dare he say it, boyfriend. "I'm gonna get information about Jay...from Katie."

Kendall's friends knew what that meant. Kendall's big brother mode had gone into overdrive, and he wanted to make sure that Katie wasn't being lied to about anything.

He just didn't want Katie to get hurt.

"Move out!" Kendall commanded before the four boys went their separate ways.

* * *

Katie and Jay ended up spending the whole day together. They talked about everything, spent time at the mall, and they got to know about each other in such a small amount of time. They were now standing in front of apartment 2J. Jay didn't want Katie to go to her apartment alone.

"I really had fun today," Katie said.

"Me too," Jay replied. "So. You think your brother would kill me if I came over and hung out?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Kendall's..." she trailed off, trying to find a good way to describe her brother.

Jay chuckled. "It's cool. I understand. Maybe after I'm done recording we can get some lunch."

"How come we can't hang at your apartment?" Katie asked.

Jay rubbed the back of his neck. "Well..." he sighed. "It's just, we only moved to LA a couple weeks ago...it's still a mess, you know?"

Katie completely understood that. She remembered how long and hard it was get apartment 2J the way it is now. "Okay," she said with a shrug. "We can go to lunch and maybe I'll tell Kendall about us," she said with a smile.

Jay nodded. "Sounds fair," he responded. "See you later, okay?"

"Okay. Good night," she said as he started walking away. At this point, Katie wanted to go inside her apartment and relax. But when she opened the door, she automatically knew that her plans had been foiled.

She walked in, the sight of her brothers sitting on the couch, each of them had their hands folded on their lap. Each of them had an eyebrow raised.

Katie sighed. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Shouldn't we be asking _you_ that question?" James asked, crossing his arms.

Kendall turned to James. "James. I got this." He turned back to Katie. "So what _is _going on?" Kendall asked, crossing his arms. "And who is this...'Jay' person?"

Katie sighed, rolling her eyes. "We were gonna tell you guys tomorrow."

"Tell us what?" Logan and Carlos said at the same time, crossing their arms as well.

"Guys!" Kendall yelled before turning his attention back to Katie. "Tell us what?" he asked, repeating what his shorter friends had said.

"Kendall," Katie began. "I'm in the seventh grade now. And in the seventh grade, things happen."

"Like what?" Kendall asked, raising his eyebrow again.

Katie sighed. Did she have to spell everything out for these guys. "Like Jay and I...you know..." she said in a low voice.

Kendall stood up, approaching his little sister, who had no idea what Kendall would do next. She was ready to run. But Kendall instead wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You're dating him, we get that," Kendall said.

Katie's eyebrows raised in shock. "And you're okay with it?"

Kendall reluctantly nodded. No he wasn't okay with his little sister dating at such a young age. But he remembered how mature she is. "I'm okay with it," he sighed.

Katie looked at him not believing Kendall's words for a minute. "So...you'd be okay with him coming over tomorrow so that you guys can officially meet each other?" she asked, looking at the ground.

"Of course, Katie," Kendall responded, squeezing her reassuringly.

Katie smiled. "Thanks, Kendall!" she replied, latching her arms around him. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem, baby sister," Kendall replied with a smile. He let her go, and Katie thanked the boys again before heading to her room.

Kendall plopped back on the couch, a heavy sigh escaping his lips.

"Oh, you're sooo killing this kid if he hurts Katie," Logan said to Kendall.

Kendall looked at him before nodding.

Kendall would never forget this night. The night that sparked everything. The night that started it all. Looking back, he would have fought tooth and nail so that Katie would not date this guy.

If only Kendall and his friends knew that whole story.

* * *

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Awesome? A complete waste of your time? Let me know! :D**


	2. A Normal Day in the Life of Jay Matthews

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews you have all left me and sorry that I suck at replying to reviews. :/**

**Here's a chapter that focuses on Jay's character because...well...he's gonna be really important for this story.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Jay Matthews had a life that any teenage boy would envy.

Being in a band at the age of fifteen was something that Jay had no problem bragging about. He was the guitarist in a band known as Vintage. His band had recently been rewarded with a gold record. His producer was so proud of them that he sent the boys to Hawaii for vacation.

Jay's moving to LA was the best thing he could ask for. The fact that he and his friends were noticed in such a short amount of time was incredible.

Jay was the youngest of the group. He never liked being called the "baby" of the band, and he never liked that his band mates were so protective of him. But at the same time, he loved his band mates. They were his older brothers and, on most occasions, the only thing he had.

Then a few months later, he met Katie. It was nice meeting someone who wasn't shallow and who never let LA change her. She was a girl from the neighborhood, and Jay loved that.

But there was one thing in Jay's life that hadn't changed. It was the reason why he never allowed Katie to come over to his place. He walked into the apartment of 5F. He sighed in relief once he walked in. The apartment was still clean, thank God. It had taken him hours to get everything in order. But Jay's demeanor dropped when he saw the figure of his father sitting on the couch, watching TV and, as always, drinking a beer.

Jay rolled his eyes as he shut the door.

This was routine. Jay would come home from practice. His father would be on the couch either drinking a beer, or sleeping off a hangover...and those were his father's good days. He didn't even want to _think _of the days he had come home when his father was upset about something.

Jay sighed. "Hey, Dad," he said, taking a seat on the couch.

His dad turned to him. "Where were you yesterday?" he asked in his usually raspy voice.

Jay rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he had developed as a child whenever he was about to tell a lie. Thankfully, his dad never caught on.

"I told you," he responded. "Practice ran late yesterday." What he didn't want to say was that his date with Katie ran late. In fact, Jay never told his dad about Katie.

"What could you all possibly be doing for almost ten hours?" his father asked. The fact that he actually kept notice of that shocked Jay.

"We were in a bit of a slump," Jay answered again with a lie. Practice had only lasted for about six hours that day. The rest of his time was spent with Katie. "W-we were writing a new song and got stuck." Jay knew how bad a lie that was but he was too tired to come up with something better.

Unlike everybody else in Jay's life, his father was against Jay's music career. Of course, Jay's father was against _everything_. Jay's father just shook his head before turning his attention back to the TV.

Their short conversation was over. That's how long they usually lasted anyway.

Jay rose off the couch. "I was actually gonna go hang out at a friend's today," he said, referring to Katie. "I-is there anything you need before I go?" Jay couldn't help but feel that was a stupid question. He already knew what his dad was going to say.

Or at least, he _thought _he knew what his father was going to say.

His father shook his head. "Nah," he answered. He checked his watch. "I have a date in a couple of hours anyway."

Jay raised his eyebrows at this. "A date?" he asked in shock. What he really wanted to ask was "Who would wanna date _you_?" His dad had been seeing someone for the past couple of months, but to this day, Jay hadn't seen her. All his dad had ever told him was that she's a "hot chick".

His father only nodded, weird smile creeping on his face.

"O-okay then," Jay said after a period of awkward silence. "You have fun then." Jay headed to the door. He took one last look at his dad before leaving the apartment.

* * *

Jay was laughing at another story Katie was telling him from her early childhood. After the two of them shared a few laughs, Jay's curiosity got the best of him.

"So Katie," Jay began. "Y-your dad's dead?"

Katie nodded. "I don't remember him," she answered. "He died when I was a year old. When I was younger I knew absolutely nothing about him. My mom was always working back then so I hardly saw her. And Kendall...he always got upset talking about our dad so I never brought him up again. It was actually on my tenth birthday when my mom and Kendall finally talked about my dad."

"How come they don't like talking about your dad?" Jay asked.

"It's not that they don't like talking about _him,_" Katie began. "It's just that, my dad died on the way to one of Kendall's peewee hockey games...so Kendall still kinda blames himself."

"Oh," Jay says in sympathy. He couldn't help but wish that his father had died when he was a year old, so that way he wouldn't have to be paying for his dad's actions today. He knew how horrible a thought that was, but that doesn't mean that he never stopped himself from wishing it.

Maybe then, his mother would still be here.

"What about your parents?" Katie asked, snapping Jay out of his thoughts.

"What?" Jay asked.

"Your parents?" Katie replied again. She noticed that Jay never really talked about his life. He was the type of person who would rather listen to the stories of others' than tell any of his own.

Jay finally shrugged. "My mom's...kinda outta the picture," he answered simply. "My dad," he paused, trying to find the words to describe his father. He couldn't tell Katie about his dad just yet. What if she got freaked out and dumped him? Jay rubbed the back of his neck. "My dad's always busy. He's been pretty distant since Mom isn't around now."

Technically, that was the truth. His dad _was _always busy (getting drunk). And his father _had _gotten distant because of his mother.

"Oh,"Katie replied, looking to the ground. She felt really guilty for prying into Jay's life like that. "Sorry for asking."

"Hey, it's not your fault," Jay said with a smile, nudging Katie's arm playfully. "You had a right to do that seeing as how I always ask about you family too."

"Yeah but our families are so different," Katie said. "My dad's dead, but my mom and Kendall have always been there for me. You don't have your mom and your dad doesn't have time for you..."

Jay stopped her. "Yeah it sucks that my dad isn't there for me like he should," he began. "But that doesn't mean that I have no one. On the bright side, I have Adam, Max, and Chris. They've been there for me since I was in elementary school and they don't plan to leave me any time soon. And...I have you."

Katie smiled. "You promise that you'll always talk to somebody when things get tough, right?" Katie asked. "It doesn't have to be me. I'd understand if you wouldn't feel comfortable talking about it with me. But you'll talk to...someone, right?"

"Of course I would," Jay promised, though he didn't know how far he could keep his word. Adam, Max, and Chris were Jay's band members and knew almost everything about Jay. And when Jay was having a hard time, he'd run to them first.

But there was one thing that Jay's friends didn't, and couldn't, know about Jay. He just could never bring himself to speak up about it.

"Good," Katie said with a smile. "And I'll make sure to hold you to that."

"Okay," Jay replied as he chuckled. "Still up for lunch?"

* * *

Jay came back home after a long day with Katie. They talked, ate, played video games, and Jay and Kendall were finally introduced.

Jay believed that absolutely nothing could ruin his good mood.

He slowly opened the door to his apartment, not sure what he would find on the other side.

Of course, when he saw what was on the other side of the door, he wanted to gag.

His dad was sitting on the couch, which was something Jay was used to seeing. But his dad was shirtless, and next to him, making out with him, was a young woman that Jay assumed was his father's date.

"Jay," he father greeted happily once he had separated from the blonde woman. "This is Melanie. Melanie, this is Jay," he said to introduce them.

Melanie smiled. She got off the couch and slowly approached Jay, who suddenly tensed up for some reason. "Oh Rick," Melanie said to Jay's father. "You never told me your son was this adorable."

Jay could tell that he was blushing. Not to mention the fact that he was very surprised that his father had even talked about him at all.

"Th-thanks," Jay said before yawning. "I think I'm gonna head to bed. Good night Dad." He looked over to Melanie. "Nice meeting you, Melanie," he said as he took his leave.

Jay changed into his pajamas and laid in bed. He was tired, but couldn't sleep. Instead, he stared at the ceiling, hearing his father and Melanie in the living room. An involuntary shudder left his body.

Jay didn't know how much time had passed. But he finally felt himself going to sleep when he heard his door open violently.

"H-hey, Dad," Jay said as he sat up. "Melanie go home?"

His father replied with a nod as he approached Jay's bed and took a seat.

"D-did she have a good time?" he asked, not liking the way his father was looking at him. This look was all too familiar.

Rick nodded once again. "I know you miss your mother," he began. "And I've been trying to move on; find a different woman and start a relationship with someone new...But do you know why that never happens?"

_Because you're a low-life drunk? Because you can't keep a job? Because you treat the people that care about you like punching bags? _Jay had a lot of possible answers in his head, but he decided against voicing any of them. Instead, he just shook his head.

Rick chuckled as if Jay should already know the answer.

Jay could feel his heart beating faster and faster.

"The girls I meet seem to be interested in me until they meet you," Rick simply said.

Now Jay was certain where this was going.

Jay was caught by surprise as his father reached and grabbed his neck. Jay panicked and pawed at his father's large hand, but it was no use. His father was strong and won every time.

Rick leaned closer to Jay, who was still struggling for air. "If you pull any of your stupid tricks on Melanie to drive her away, I'll deal with you myself. You understand?"

Jay nodded, his eyes pleading with his dad that he let go. It's not like he purposely drove away all of his dad's girlfriends, it's just that sometimes, they asked him a lot of personal questions that made him uncomfortable and upset and he didn't like that.

"Good boy," Rick said as he finally let go. "You haven't forgotten last time, have you?"

Jay shook his head.

"Good," Rick replied. He stood up. "Get some rest. And remember to use make-up in case there's a bruise, okay?"

"O-okay," Jay croaked out as he watched his father leave the room. Once his door was shut, Jay completely covered himself with his blanket, suddenly feeling colder than normal.

He didn't realize he had begun to cry, but after letting several tears fall from his eyes, he didn't fight them. He quietly sobbed in his pillow for what felt like hours before his body had shut down, and Jay fell peacefully asleep.

* * *

**Yeah, Jay's abused.**

**So what didja think? Review?  
**


End file.
